Halloween drabbles
by pinkcat4569
Summary: These are silly little drabbles about Halloween and the Primeval gang.
1. Chapter 1

Primeval Halloween Drabbles

Author's note:

I'm an American. We love Halloween. We dye our tortilla chips black and orange, turn anyone in the news into a costume, and ply our children with tons of unhealthy candy. I don't know how much you in Britain celebrate Halloween, but if you don't do much, as you read these just pretend you're American

:P

Primeval Halloween Drabbles

Jack O'Lanterns

Connor strained, trying to move a gigantic pumpkin.

"I'm going to make a jacko'lantern-osaurous."

Becker shook his head. "Only you would think of Halloween in the middle of the cretaceous. Besides, won't the future alter if we remove a gourd?"

"Go ahead, joke about the delicate fabric of time. Help me," said Connor.

"Use your muscles. It's just a gourd," said Becker.

Connor continued to push.

A menacing growl echoed, and the 'pumpkin' moved.

"That's no pumpkin!" yelled Matt.

The team ran. Becker fired at the creature. Once through, Matt locked the anomaly.

"I hate Halloween," said Becker.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Cats

"Thanks for lunch," said Jess.

"You're welcome," said Becker, smiling.

"Look, a kitty," said Jess.

"Get away!"

"Becker, why you did scare it?"

"I hate cats. Their eyes shine menacingly at night, not natural. Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry." She kept laughing though. "Cats are sweet. I especially like black ones."

"What are you, a witch?"

"Maybe, are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't like them."

On Halloween, Becker strolled to the ADD.

"Hi," said Jess, wearing a black mini dress, cat ears and tail.

"Nice costume."

"You hate cats."

"I'll make an exception."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't know if you have it in Britian, but we have a Halloween candy called candy corn. I love it. Some people can't stand it.

Candy Corn

"Hi Becker. What are you hiding behind your back?" asked Jess.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Let me see."

"No."

Becker held a bag out of her reach.

"Let me see. Please," she said, with a puppy dog face.

Becker sighed. "OK, but it's not fair how you eat all my food. These are my favorite, too."

Jess smiled and looked into the bag.

"Yuck! I hate candy corn," said Jess.

"Good, more for me."

"How can you eat that stuff?"

Becker shrugged. "Maybe you'd like it covered in chocolate."

"Yuck! That would be a horrible thing to do to chocolate."


	4. Chapter 4

Witches

"That new girl, Sabrina is a witch, Jess. She cast a spell on him."

"You're silly, Connor."

"OK, but Becker's acting strange."

Jess waved at Becker. He ignored her.

The day passed, and no chocolate from him.

He sat with Sabrina, at lunch, giggling and flirting.

"Hi, Becker," said Jess.

No answer. Jess noticed a pentagram around Sabrina's neck.

She was a witch!

Jess closed her eyes, saying a prayer.

She grabbed Becker and kissed him.

"Jess?" he asked confused.

She smiled.

"Jess," he said, kissing her.

Jess whispered, "You're OK now. I'll protect you. I'm a good witch."


	5. Chapter 5

Trick or Treating

"Why am I here?" asked Lester.

"You can't say no to Jess," said Becker.

"Where is she? This was her bloody idea."

"She's changing," said Becker.

"Can we go now?" whined a girl.

"Go now," whined a boy.

"I want a knighthood, life isn't fair," said Lester.

"I hate Halloween," said Becker.

"Let's go," said Jess in a little witch costume and green, sparkly heels.

"I love Halloween," muttered Becker.

Lester followed, complaining.

"You're grumpy," said the boy. "Here."

"Where did you get this candy?" asked Lester.

"I trick or treated."

"Teach me this 'trick or treat."


	6. Chapter 6

Trick or Treating 2

"I promise Nicky, there are no monsters," said Becker.

"If it wasn't a monster, than what was it? Was it a ghost?"

"No ghosts either," said Becker.

"It could be a goblin."

"Lester!"

"They hate children."

"Lester stop!" yelled Jess.

"It wasn't a goblin," said Nicky. "You're dumb."

Becker smirked and Jess hid a giggle.

"I'm not the one whining over candy when I have a bag full," said Lester.

"The chocolate is all gone!" cried Nicky.

"Chocolate? It wasn't a monster. It was a witch named Jess," said Becker.

Jess blushed.

"Miss Parker, how cruel."


	7. Chapter 7

Ghosts

"I don't want to go alone," said Jess. "The filing closet in the basement is haunted."

"You're kidding," said Becker.

"No. Since an old file clerk died, files disappear, cabinets open and shut and there are moans."

"Fine. I'll protect you."

They walked to the basement and went inside the closet.

"See any ghosts?" teased Becker.

The door slammed shut.

"It's locked," said Jess.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"There is. I locked it," said Jess, holding up the key.

She smiled wickedly.

Becker smirked.

"Abby told me about this place," she said.

"Those moans weren't supernatural, huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mummies

"I see the raptor. It's standing inside the museum's Egyptian mummy display."

"Careful Becker, the mummies are priceless," said Jess.

"My mummy thinks she's priceless."

Jess groaned. "That was awful, Becker."

Becker chuckled.

"I have a sexy mummy costume."

"Really? I don't know Jess. I don't think you can make a mummy sexy."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. Knowing you, you'd have the win all wrapped up."

Jess groaned. "Another stinker, Becker."

The raptor lunged, and Becker fired.

With the raptor unconscious at his feet, Becker said, "That's a wrap."

"Ugh. Stop the bad puns."

"Sorry. I'm just wound up."

"Becker!"


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire

"He's lost a lot of blood," said the medic. "That sucker was an inch long. Sorry."

"Will he be OK?" asked Jess.

The medic smiled. "Transfusions and antibiotics are stabilizing him. He'll be fine."

"Taken down by a monster flea," said Connor. "He's not going to like that."

Jess went to see him, but was concerned he might not appreciate her Halloween costume.

"Hi," she said.

He was pale and weak.

"I didn't even get to enjoy it" said Becker.

"What?"

"You, Vampira, sucking me dry."

Jess blushed. "Sorry, but that was a flea."

Becker smirked. "That's your version."


	10. Chapter 10

Monsters

"Nessie."

"Chupacabra."

"Moth Man."

The team went for a drink, unfortunately 'a monster mash' night meant people were discussing monsters and the 'evidence.'

"It's a conspiracy."

"The hair was 'inconclusive,' then vanished. Really?"

"Can we go?" whispered Becker.

"I'm not finished," said Jess.

Becker moaned.

Connor stared at a forming anomaly.

A gorgonopsid leaped through.

Screams poured through the pub.

Becker shot the creature.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is a _real_ monster," said Becker.

"You have an EMD at a pub? Never mind. No monsters here, just bad booze. Got it?" asked Jess.

"Yes ma'am," said Becker.


End file.
